The Wasteland Strikers
by Samwich1
Summary: The story of one of the Royal Guards greatest units in history, and the tale of their birth Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or any part of the franchise.


Introduction

A Nobles Path

It was a warm, summer day in Canterlot. The sun was shining from high up in the sky, hanging above all like a great chandelier. It spread its golden gaze across the city. Ponies moved all about in a great bustle, each trying to reach their own destinations. They jostled and pushed one another, each with some appointment unknown to the others.

Through this great commotion came two pegasi. One was a full grown stallion, with a bright white coat and a hazel mane. He carried himself with great pride, standing straight and towering over those around him. His very appearance seemed to command respect from all, and in his eyes gleamed a certain intelligence of one who had seen much in their life.

By his side was a small foal, wings tucked into his side, staring all around him as if he couldn't take in enough sights at once. He walked with a small skip in his step, and excitement seemed to emanate from him. He had a rich grey coat, with a mane the same color as his father. His flank was still bare, showing to the world that he had not yet found his place.

These two travelled through the streets with seemingly no destination in mind, content to meander about aimlessly. After a while, the foal finally looked up at the stallion and said, in a slightly exhausted voice, "Father, what are we doing? We've been walking for almost an hour, and I still can't tell where we're going!"

His father looked down at him. "Asteroid," He said, "It is very important for you to travel around the city. You are of noble birth, and with that comes much responsibility." He waved his hoof around, indicating the area where they now stood, a bustling market full of commotion. "The commoners need to see you out here, among them, not surrounded by guards or riding in a carriage, but walking as they do, and showing them that we are not above them."

The foal's face grew puzzled. "But father," He asked, "Cousin Blueblood last night said that we're above all the commoners. He said that we're the noble class, and that they should respect us and fulfill our every wish. Was he lying?"

"He was only saying what he believed to be true," His father replied. "Many nobles believe that we are superior to the commoners. But I fought in the Royal Guard, and in my time there, I saw commoners fighting just as valiantly as nobles. I agree with the princesses, that we should not hold ourselves above anypony else." He closed his eyes for a minute, recalling his time in the service of the the princess. Asteroid looked at his father expectantly, awaiting the rest of his father's speech. After a while, his father opened his eyes and looked straight at Asteroid. The foal shuddered as he felt that gaze lock on him. "Asteroid," the older pony resumed, in a much more serious tone."One day you will have to take on responsibilities, and when you do, I want you to remember something. You are not better than anypony because of your birth, but because of the actions you do to prove your own worth."

….

"Recruits, fall in!"

The drill sergeant's voice cut through the chill morning air like a knife blade. The recruits quickly raced over from the fire they had been huddled around for warmth in the cold winter air to form a line by the older, grizzled pony. He had a coat the color of mud, and a mane of deep red. His stare alone was enough to subdue a manticore, let alone a handful of terrified recruits. They stood out in the Royal Guards camp, about a days walk from the capital. Around them, soldiers milled about, performing their duties, paying little heed to yet another small band of new blood.

"My name is Apple Core, and I will be leading you through these, the worst days of your miserable lives!" He barked out. "Make no mistake! Just because Equestria has been enjoying a time of peace, by no means will your training be any easier! You will suffer, you will break, and by the end of this year, you will each be reforged as a weapon of the kingdom, able to accomplish any task given to you, by either the princesses or one of your captains! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The recruits called out in unison.

Apple Core continued his speech. "You twelve will be in one squad. Your leader has already been chosen for you. You will be relying on each other for the rest of your service. All squads are formed based on different skillsets. No pony in this squad is useless unless they decide to be." The recruits all nodded along. Apple Core nodded as well. "Good," he said, "Now, will the designated commander please step forward?"

The recruits all turned to look as one of the ponies in the line took a step forward and saluted the drill sergeant. He was a Pegasus of average height and build. His face betrayed no hint of emotion, and he carried himself with calmness. His cutie mark was that of a circular shield with two spears crossed behind it, each with a flag blowing on the top.

The sergeant turned to look at him. "State your name, private!" He bellowed out.

The Pegasus turned to face his squad. They stared at him with mixed emotion, ranging from silent judgement to utter boredom. He opened his mouth. His voice carried an air of command to it, and his words flowed over his squad.

"My name is Asteroid. I'm the squad leader."


End file.
